The Battle Lines
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: Austin 3:16 says: I just made a Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advancedshipping and Pokeshipping short story as Ash in this is an ass kicker of anyone who thinks they can destroy what he holds dear. Inspired by Stone cold's awesome face turn during the invasion angle.


**The Battle lines**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokémon or the WWE, they both belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Vince McMahon as the rightful owners, this is created from a thought in my head, you can say there's all kinds of hints in Pearlshipping, Advancedshipping, Amourshipping and Pokeshipping also I've used the Invasion angle as motivation, now on with the short story.**

We automatically start in the middle of the main event of Monday fiasco with a tag team match consisting of Drew and Gary vs Paul and Trip.

It looked like Gary was going to make Paul submit to a Figure-4 leglock, when one team Galactic member kicks Gary in the head causing Clemont to ring the bell and award the win to Drew and Gary, then the 3 guys jump them from behind and pound on them with right hands.

Soon, came in Brock, Cilan, Harley and Kiawe who were followed by more Grunts of all teams and the brawl is on, we even head to the locker room where more grunts who are female hammering away on Dawn, May, Serena, Iris and more which we see 2 grunts laid out by Misty with one of them has a broken arm and the other has a concussion.

We are now in the parking lot where more grunts are stomping away on Tracey, Kenny, Barry and more as grunts now pick up some crowbars and lead pipes as Conway smiles at this.

"That's what you get." Said Conway as the camera returns to the ring entrance as all Team Leaders walk to ringside to watch the destruction caused by their goons and their smiling at it.

"You don't deserve to live." Said a grunt as he kicks Brock in the gut.

We now head back to the Parking lot where a Pickup truck has been parked and all grunts are on the floor groaning in pain and holding their stomachs.

"What the hell just happened, at first, our guys were being destroyed and now the Alliance is down." Said Jim Ross as his look is confused.

"Wait, I just got word that the locker rooms have been taken out too." Said Paul Heyman.

The camera shows that Ursula and Miette along with their gang has been taken out and they're holding their stomachs and backs in pain and groaning as the camera head back to the entrance ramp where everyone from the locker room and parking lot where they got hammered are fighting to save everyone from the invading Team Alliance.

"The numbers may have increased, but we still need help." Said J.R.

As Jim Ross said that, the 4 girls are surrounded by the teams in a massive circle as the leaders gave a thumbs up to a thumbs down.

The grunts and Paul and Trip slowly creep closer.

"Well, I just want to say, it's been a pleasure to fight along side you." Says Serena as Dawn, May and Misty nod and close their eyes as the grunts were going to jump them.

They squint tightly as we hear a thunderbolt sound following with a glass shatter as the crowd roars as a guitar riff was Playing as the grunts look to the Entrance and sees Ash on a Quad bike, the girls open their eyes and blush heavily as they see that…

"Business is about to pick up, what do you think of this now you damn cowards?!" Said Jim Ross directly at the leaders who are in shock.

Ash then rides the quad down the ramp, chasing the leaders into the crowd who starts to punch and kick them hard as Ash enters the ring and starts to attack the grunts with most of them retreating only to be arrested by Officer Jenny, the girls then fight back viciously as Ash unleashes Stunners on everyone who's in his way, the grunts are now laid out as the girls each get Paul and Trip by their hair and holds them in front of Ash as he gives them the final gesture of a middle finger before delivering the Stunner which they sell like the Rock selling Steve Austin's stunner, the girls then hug Ash and kiss him as their thanks for saving everyone.

"My god, I thought we were done for, thanks for tuning us into your homes, we'll be back next Monday as we find out an explanation from Ash as to why he came back, So long everybody." Says Jim Ross as the show comes to a close.

I hope you guys had a laugh from this as I needed to get this out of my head ASAP since watching today's version of the WWE which failed many people's expectations, maybe in the future I might write something medieval like one-shot involving the 4 girls as princess hostages for Ash to rescue from a dangerous dragon which is based in the high cliffs, Hope to see what you guys say about this, Peace out to all wrestling fans and a big thumbs up to all WWE superstars past and present for making my life exciting.


End file.
